aussie meets england
by mezzalou
Summary: lara and simon are together, and soon their lives are changed but then its short lived.


Aussie meets England

Simon Kaminsky's apartment

Simon woke up to a loud noise beeping down his ear, rolling over he sees a beautiful blonde figure lay in bed beside him, he takes a quick glance to his alarm clock, he sees that he starts his shift in a hour and a half, but before he gets up he has other ideas, he places a hand on the blondes back stroking her gently until she awakens from her deep slumber, she groans at the intrusion of someone disturbing her beauty sleep, she rolls over and faces the person responsible, she eyes him with a death glare but soon her glare soften when she feels his hand gliding down to her pelvis.

Soon as his hand reaches her pelvis, she feels the intrusion and for the Aussie blonde doctor she was not in the mood for his sexual fantasies, she grabs hold of his hand and stops him before he can go any further with his ministrations, she rolls over and groans, as soon as she is flat on her back her hand flies to her stomach, and soon she feels the bile rising up the back of her throat, she feels like she will be losing whatever was In her stomach, which will be next to nothing since she hadn't got up and had breakfast.

She feels the bile rising up and she leaps out of the bed, she runs for the bathroom, once there she drops to her knees and soon she is throwing up for England, after the first round of puking she hears a soft tap on the door, and soon the tall handsome man enters the room to see his girlfriend on the floor puking her guts out.

"Hey you ok babe" asks Simon getting down to her level and rubs her back soothingly.

"Yeah just feeling a bit off today, probably something I ate" answers Lara trying to breathe through the impeding nausea, before she throws up again.

"You finished then" asks Simon making sure she is ok to go to work.

"Yeah I'll be fine in a minute" answers Lara.

"Ok then come on stone face we better go to work" says Simon getting change ready for work.

"Right give me a minute while I get ready" says Lara struggling to get ready, while having a dizzy spell, but she doesn't want to tell Simon.

"You ready then" asks Simon seeing her walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah" answers Lara.

"Are you sure "asks Simon?

"Yeah, am fine just let's get going" says Lara grabbing her car keys from the side board and walking to the front door.

"Ok but make sure you put extra make up on and keep yourself hydrated" says Simon looking out for her well-being.

"Ok I will dad, know can we get going we don't want to give harry another reason to moan at us" says Lara.

Soon they set off too work in one car since Lara didn't feel right today, both doctors arrive to work 10 minutes late due to a frequent stop along the journey, when they arrive they are met by a disgruntled harry who is still mad at them for being together after Simon broke his daughters heart.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

ED department

After being confronted by harry and Tess, both doctors carry on with their work like nothing had happened, everything was going ok until Lara started to feel ill again and that's when all the feeling were revealed, like Simon being a romantic and a scared man at times, in cubicles Lara is treating an active young boy who likes to kick and fling his arms everywhere, sometime during the examination of the boy the lad accidentally kicks Lara in the chest and abdomen knocking the wind out of her.

On the floor lay Lara in pain, holding her abdomen and chest, and the boy's mother shouting like a cat being strangled, soon the cavalry arrive in a matter of minutes along with Claire, Charlie and nurse Abs.

"What happened here" asks Charlie looking around at the women and then to Lara, quickly assessing the situation with his eyes.

"I'm sorry but my little one accidentally hurt the doctor, I'm sorry he's abit active but he didn't mean to hurt her" says the mum being overly so apologetic.

"Right Lara where's the pain" asks Simon bending down to her level checking her for injury.

"My abdomen and my chest, I think I may have a bruised rib" says Lara breathing through the pain in her stomach and side.

"Ok let me be the doctor and you are the patient, and stop self-diagnosing ok" says Simon.

"Can I get a trolley in here and let's get Dr Stone into resus, and ask harry or Jim to treat her, I will take over this young fella in cubicle 7" says Simon walking into the cubicle to finish of treating the lad.

In resus

In resus harry was treating a motorbike accident victim when Charlie and Claire wheel in the trolley wit Lara on it, who was having a go at them telling them that she was fine but to them they could see that she was in pain.

"Harry can I have a doctor over here please" shouts Charlie calling for the clinical lead to come over to the trolley where the injured doctor lay.

"Lara what happened" asks Harry in a shocked voice.

"She got kicked in the stomach and the side by a little boy she was treating, she is complaining of abdominal pain and chest pain, we put the mask on her but we thought it would be quiet in here to treat her" explains Charlie.

"Ok let's have a look, and can we do full bloods, and order an abdominal and chest X-ray" orders Harry.

"Right I will do that, and Claire can take blood" says Charlie.

Harry starts to work on Lara, after clearing her head he starts to examine her chest and abdomen, after touching and pressing, hearing the hisses come from her mouth he concludes that she has bruising to her right ribs and her abdomen, all they wait for now is the blood results and x ray results.

"Lara I finished the examination, and I am going to say you just have bruising to your abdomen and a couple of bruised ribs, but I want to wait for the x ray results back, but know rest" says Harry.

"Good can you write me up for some pain relief for me" asks Lara.

"Yeah sure is there anything else I can get you" asks Harry.

"Err a peatrie dish" asks Lara.

"Yeah, why what do you want it for" asks Harry giving her a confused look.

"I just feel sick, and I might throw up" answers Lara.

"How long have you been feeling like this, was the sick feeling sudden, maybe you hit your head" says Harry ranting off possible variables for her sick feeling?

"harry stop I threw up twice this morning, before I came to work, I didn't tell you because I felt better afterwards, but earlier I started to feel nauseous" answers Lara.

"When was your last period" asks Harry.

"Oh god I missed my last one, I put it down to stress" says Lara finally realizing that she maybe pregnant.

"Ok Claire put a rush on the bloods and ask them to run a pregnancy test as well" shouts harry.

"On it" answers Claire.

Harry goes back to treating his other patient, leaving Lara to rest and do as she is told, once she closed her eyes Lara drifted into a dreamless sleep, until ten minutes later when she awakens with another round of pain in her abdomen, as a doctor she knows the possibilities of being pregnant and getting kicked in the stomach, so she didn't think anything of it until she started to feel light headed and soon she drifts unconsciousness, and then all hell breaks loose when the monitors start blaring alerting Tess to her sudden deteariation.

"Harry need help over here, Lara's blood pressure has dropped and she has lost consciousness" shouts Tess getting the young doctor flat so they could work on her.

"ok get a unit of blood up and a litre of saline going through the IV, and get another line in her, let's bring her blood pressure up and call surgery we may have an internal bleed, and where's my ultra sound machine" shouts harry.

Claire wheels over the machine, she hands over the gel and the wand, the wand is placed on the doctor's bruised stomach, harry starts to examine her stomach with the wand, when suddenly he finds out that she is pregnant but not only that she had lost the baby.

"Damn it" shouts harry.

"What" asks Tess.

"She's pregnant and she suffered a miscarriage, can someone call OBGYN, ask them to come down she needs surgery to stop her bleeding" says Harry.

Claire calls upstairs, within ten minutes the guys from maternity come down and now they take her up to the ward for surgery.


End file.
